


My Shooting Star

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, ocelot is also here, references to MGS and MoS songs, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: It was supposed to be just another easy mission. Quiet and Snake only had to extract a prisoner (presumably high-skilled) and get back to Mother Base. Except… things didn’t go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another VQuiet piece! This time with a bit of angst, or Hurt/Comfort. Have as much fun reading it as I had writing it~ ^^  
> Also, there is a reference to my previous fanfic, but reading it isn't necessary.

It was supposed to be just another easy mission. Quiet and Snake only had to extract a prisoner (presumably high-skilled) and get back to Mother Base. Except… things didn’t go as planned.

They just got out of the ACC, feeling satisfaction when they could finally stand firm on the ground. The plan was always the same, Quiet would infiltrate the outpost and then provide support from afar when Snake would rescue the hostage.

But something seemed strange. The amount of guards was way too small, they should be more alerted, considering the pair’s… activity in the region. Quiet looked at Snake and tried to read his thoughts, he didn’t seem to be surprised, but happy with how easy the mission will be.

He swiftly tranquilized the guards, one after another, and fultoned some of them to join Diamond Dogs. He didn’t even hide the bodies of those he left behind, there wasn’t a reason to do that. He finally got to the cabin the prisoner was held in, quickly grabbing him and the resources that were on the shelves and left the room. He fultoned the captive and he was just about to call for the helicopter when he felt sharp pain in his left shoulder and torso. He quickly ran to cover and inspected that places - bullet wounds, rather large and there was a lot of blood leaking from them, _great,_ he though. Taking care of the agressors was the top priority right now, but Venom wasn’t in the state that would allow him to do that.

But Quiet reacted quickly, putting both attackers to sleep in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, the third one came out of nowhere and stabbed Snake in the chest with a knife, the risk of also hitting Snake was too high, so she decided to rush to his aid. She jumped down the hill and ran towards him quickly taking out her own knife. Quiet got close and sliced the man’s throat, she looked around to see if anyone else is there and once she was sure they were alone she kneeled beside Snake. He was bleeding a lot, a pool of blood started forming around him. Quiet gently pulled the knife out of his chest and quickly called the chopper herself. 

The only thing she could do is stopping the bleeding, he had to get professional help on Mother Base as fast as possible. She took off his shirt and ripped his scarf, producing makeshift bandages. She gently wrapped them around his injuries, he groaned in pain but there was nothing she could do about it. 

It hurt to see him in such state, bruised, damaged and weak. They waited for the helicopter in silence, Snake’s heavy breathing being the only audible sound, until they heard the music coming out of the whirlybird’s speakers.

Quiet quickly got up and helped Venom to also get on his feet. She put his arm on her shoulder and slowly walked towards the ACC. She put Snake in the chopped and got on board herself. Once they started to ascend she got a bit calmer, knowing they’re both safe.

She sat down beside him, she had to calm him down, but she couldn’t speak or sing. But there was one thing she could do, so she started humming a song. And it was the song he gave her on Peace Day, she looked down at him as she ran her hand through his hair and saw him smiling and relaxing, despite the situation, the feeling of pain still visible on his face. And then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. She checked his pulse and breathing, everything was normal and she waited for their arrival on Mother Base.

As soon as they descended on the Command Platform, a group of soldiers quickly ran towards them, put Snake on a stretcher and then walked away. She didn’t bother going with them, they didn’t require her help, not that she could do anything for them, not even say what happened, so she returned to her cell and listened to her favorite songs again.

A few hours later, Quiet heard footsteps. They soon began to get louder, but they weren’t _his_ footsteps. As she quickly found out, they were Ocelot’s. He stood on top of the bars replacing the floor on the platform.

“He wants to see you.”

It was the only thing he said before walking away. Quiet phased out of her cell and got to the room Snake was in. She gently knocked on the door and went inside. Venom was lying in bed looking outside the window. He turned his head towards her and smiled. She looked deep into his ocean blue eye and returned the smile. Quiet sad on the chair beside the bed, she looked on his chest and shoulder, the wounds were already bandaged, but it would take some time for them to heal properly.

“Thank you.”

She looked at his face again and nodded. It was only natural for her to act this way, but she still felt happy to be able to help.

“We won’t be going out for missions for quite some time. I hope you won’t get bored.”

She shooked her head and hands, it was a lie though, she could use some new music to listen to. Speaking of the devil, Snake pointed his hand to the shelf beside him. Quiet stood up and walked towards it, there were three cassette tapes on it, songs titled _Can’t Say Goodbye To Yesterday, Way To Fall_ and _Heavens Divide._ She grabbed them and smiled _._

“Thought it will help to keep the boredom away. I also requested a pillow for your cell so the bed will be a bit more comfortable.” _  
_

Quiet nodded again and kissed Snake’s cheek before she left, leaving him surprised, but also pleased. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Snake and Quiet actually infiltrated the base the way I play MGSV ^^  
> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
